


Coffee Emergency

by Yoshishisha



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Despite the amount of coffee this is not actually a coffeeshop au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Bly expected many things of his new job. Learning how to make different types of coffee wasn't one of them.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Coffee Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Written for blackkat's discord server exchange! My character prompt was Aayla Secura with additional keywords bloom and coffee. It was only after writing the entire fic that I realised that writing from Bly's pov might have been poor decision-making on my part considering the prompt, despite Aayla being the one driving the entire plot. I hope it's still suitable and that you like it!

Aayla Secura was a confusing woman.

It hadn’t hit Bly immediately when he’d begun working at Jedi Inc. After all, his boss was Quinlan Vos and Secura was technically in a different division altogether for all that she shared an office with him and the rest of his coworkers. He couldn’t feel **_mad_** about her presence though. For all that he’d technically been assigned a mentor of sorts in order to help him acclimate to his new work environment, he hadn’t caught their name the first time they’d been introduced and hadn’t managed to find them again ever since. Secura had ended up filling that role despite her initially confusing attitude.

It was technically a coincidence that had them interacting at all. She’d stormed into the near-empty office one day (Bly having been ridiculously early because his clock had confused the date and decided it was daylight saving time), and heaved a heavy sigh at the sight of the office’s still broken coffee machine. Now, Bly was very familiar with the particular kind of despair that arose when one was in need of a fix of coffee and faced with its dreadful absence. His eyes drifted guiltily to the two thermos full of coffee he’d prepared that morning, knowing that he'd need them to last him through the day.

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat to catch her attention, and instinctively straightened his posture when she turned her gaze toward him.

“I have enough coffee for two if you’d like.” He gestured awkwardly to his own thermos and belatedly pondered the awkwardness of her borrowing one for the rest of the day.

He wasn’t sure at the time whether it was her desperate need for a stimulant of some kind or simply her base personality that let her accept the offer without further consideration. Suffice to say that Bly was the first surprised when Secura approached his desk and leaned over his computer monitor to grab a thermos before bringing it to her mouth and draining a sizeable quantity in one long gulp.

Bly was still staring when she put the thermos back with a contemplative expression on her face. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, before turning to head to her own office. “It’s too bitter however.”

That was the extent of their first conversation, and Bly couldn’t for the life of him understand what had possessed him to take her words to heart. She was waiting at his desk the next time he saw her, this time with a pot full of dirt.

She smiled widely when she saw him, and Bly answered in kind for all that he knew his own had to hold a confused tinge to it. “Thanks again for the coffee,” she said as she thrust the pot toward him. “And here’s a little something extra to welcome you to the team.”

And she was off again before Bly mustered the wits to thank her for what would become the first addition to his desk. Staring at it closer, he could see that a little green sprout was visible, and would surely grow if he took good care of it. As far as welcoming gifts went it was a little bit unusual, but Bly felt a fond smile grow on his face. He had several plants at home and it wouldn’t be too hard to make sure this one flourished properly.

He kept bringing his two thermos of coffee, and Secura kept stealing a gulp of one of them every time she swung by his desk. Her comments never changed much, and Bly wouldn’t be himself if he let that stand without trying to improve. She’d given him a plant after all, the least he could do was make better coffee.

He wasn’t the only one entertained by his constant attempts to find a coffee she’d like the taste of.

“Hm, dark chocolate is good, but this one is a bit too bitter to go in coffee,” she’d said the first time he attempted to make a moka.

“Did you put caramel in this? I can barely feel it.”

“Oh, whipped cream! This one isn’t sweet enough however.”

As the months passed and his little sprout grew into the beginning of a flowerbud, so did his deskmate’s, Rex, enthusiasm for each critique and bewilderment at the entire situation.

“You know you can ask her to stop stealing your coffee, right? I don’t think they can fire you for not making a coffee she’d like, especially since she’s not even your boss.”

Bly understood the logic of the argument, but at this point it was too late to give up.

“You don’t understand,” he told Rex even as he mentally reviewed his past experiences to try and devise a mix Secura would finally approve of. “It’s a matter of honor.”

He also felt irrationally afraid of disappointing her.

He didn’t how many kind of coffees he’d ended up making that fateful day. He’d gotten used to the way Secura gulped down a mouthful before going on her way, but this time she didn’t stop at one. Bly stared as she took another mouthful, then another as he desperately tried to remember what he’d put in the coffee this time. Was it caramel? Milk? Maybe vanilla?

He didn’t know what to call the sensation in his chest when she looked at him with a beaming grin. “Perfect,” she sighed, and then curled both her hands around the thermos like it was the only thing keeping her warm. This time, she didn’t put the thermos back before she left. “Meet me after work and I might give it back!”

His lips spread into surprised smile of his own. "I will!" he answered in kind. 

When he looked back at the plant on his desk, the first flower was blooming.


End file.
